


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: All I want for Christmas is youShiro smiles at the message Keith has sent him. That’s really all that Shiro wants for Christmas too.If only they were in the same country, it would be so much easier to make happen.





	I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa entry for Cheebs from Across The Universe server! I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Beta'd by [Michieviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischieviolet), thank you so much!

It all started when Keith set up a Kofi account to make some extra cash. Being an art student meant buying art supplies, and those are way too expensive. Luckily, Keith has quite a big following online, so it should be fine. Depending on how much money someone donates, he will do either a simple or detailed sketch. He hopes this is simple enough that his followers will help him out and donate.

 

Keith has already gotten a few donations, when he hits the so called jackpot, as Lance likes to call it. The anonymous person has donated 50 dollars, and says they want Keith to take care of himself.

 

Keith wants to thank the person somehow, and with his newly acquired watercolour, (thanks to the donation) he paints a rose garden and writes ‘Thank you’, dedicating the painting to the person.

 

That night Keith gets an email from his paypal.

 

_ Takashi Shirogane has sent $100 to your account. _

 

There’s an additional note from this Takashi Shirogane.

 

_ Thank you for the painting. I’m glad you were able to use the money well. _

 

Okay. Now Keith has a name for the anonymous donor. But why would Takashi Shirogane give him even more money? Oh well, now he can try out the good watercolour paper now to make another painting as a thank you.

 

* * *

 

“How’s your Kofi sugar daddy doing?” Lance asks Keith next week when they’re hanging out in their regular cafe. That makes Keith regret telling Lance everything, best friend or not.

“He has a name,” Keith just mutters, and it makes Lance chuckle.

“And what a great name it is. Has he sent you more money after you made the second painting for him?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, after deliberately painting a scenery of cherry trees?” Lance scoffs, and Keith tries to hide his smile.

“He sent me his Discord name.”

 

* * *

 

Keith and Takashi Shirogane, Shiro as he likes to be called, talk often. While Keith is studying in an art school in the middle of Texas, Shiro is a successful businessman in Japan. Keith finds it hard to believe that Shiro finds his endless rants about paint interesting, but to be fair Shiro says the same when he talks about work. Keith always says he could listen to Shiro talk about bedsheets and it would be interesting.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long before their talks turn into hour-long video chats and texting or talking whenever they can throughout the day. When Keith wakes up, Shiro usually has to say good night almost right away, but luckily Keith can afford to stay up a little later so they can talk when Shiro wakes up.

 

Lance finds Keith’s constant messaging and having his ‘Kofi sugar daddy’ as his phone wallpaper gross, or so he says, but Keith can see his friend is happy for him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro is still half asleep, drinking his morning coffee when Keith can’t help but to think he wants to wake up next to him and kiss the drowsiness away. So he asks Shiro if they could be boyfriends. Shiro almost drops his cup as a wide grin spreads on his face.

“I’d… I’d really like that,” he says, and before Keith goes to sleep that night, he sees that Shiro has already changed his Facebook status from single to taken. Adorable.

 

* * *

 

Few months go by, and it’s starting to look like winter. There’s frost everywhere, and Keith has had to change his fingerless gloves that he got from Shiro to mittens. Shiro finds it adorable, when Keith’s hair gets white from the frost and loves to joke about the stress getting to Keith too, since Shiro has a white forelock of hair caused by the stress of an accident he had few years ago.

 

“I wish you would be here to warm me up instead of these mittens,” Keith admits while he’s walking to school one day and having a video call with Shiro. Shiro smiles and nods.

“I wish that, too. Hopefully one day  it will be reality,” he says.

Keith walks by a store already in full Christmas mode, and wrinkles his nose.

“It’s hard to feel the Christmas spirit knowing I’ll have to spend it alone,” Keith mumbles as he shows Shiro the store’s decoration.

“Is there anything I can help? Some nice present?” Shiro asks, clearly wanting to make Keith happy.

“You already give me so many gifts, I don’t even know what to wish for. Except you. All I want for Christmas is you,” Keith smiles, singing the familiar tune of the song. Shiro laughs, and says good night to Keith when Keith reaches his school and has to go to class.

 

* * *

 

Christmas is getting closer, and Shiro is getting busier with work now that the year is coming to an end. Keith worries that he might get a burnout, but Shiro tries to convince him that it’s worth it. The more he works now, the longer vacation he gets, and the longer vacation he gets, the longer he can just sleep.

“You’re gonna sleep your whole vacation? Not even gonna call me once or twice?” Keith teases him.

“I might call you. Video call. And then you get to watch me sleep as long as you want,” Shiro grins.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a dork,” Keith shakes his head as he laughs.

“Me neither... I can’t believe I get to call you my boyfriend,” Shiro chuckles.

“You’re such a sap.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro has warned Keith that he may not be able to reply to his calls or messages on Christmas Eve, because it will be the last work crunch. That doesn’t mean Keith isn’t disappointed when he gets no good morning message when he wakes up.

 

Keith decides to use the day for good, and cleans up his apartment. His friends are busy with their families, so for the first time in a while Keith feels like he’s all alone. It sucks. Holiday movies suck (without Shiro, because every time they watch movies together, no matter how bad, Keith can enjoy them thanks to good company), Christmas carols suck, and everything sucks. The other possibility is that Keith already misses talking to Shiro, but that would be too embarrassing to admit.

 

It’s seven thirty when he hears it. A knock on his door. At first Keith thinks he may have imagined it, but the second time the knocks are way too loud to be imagined. Curious, he peeks who’s outside his door. When he sees the person, he opens the door with lightning speed and almost tackles his guest to hug him.

 

Shiro laughs, and hugs Keith back tightly. They stay there for a long time, just holding each other, before Keith drags Shiro inside and to sit on his apartment’s couch.

“How are you here?” he asks after sitting down next to Shiro, who is smiling widely, a duffel bag swinged around his shoulder.

“A plane,” Shiro explains as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. Keith can’t help but to laugh.

“But how? I thought you still had work,” Keith presses, both with his words and his body, because he’s slowly moving to sit on Shiro’s lap. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and breathes in his scent.

“My vacation starts today, so that I can make your wish come true,” Shiro murmurs before gently kissing Keith, who eagerly kisses back.

 

“Can I stay here? I can book a hotel if you’d prefer but--”   
“Takashi Shirogane, don’t you dare suggest you’d go to a lousy hotel instead of sleeping next to me.”

 

_ All I want for Christmas is you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Merry Sheithmas everyone!


End file.
